


【BruceDick】Wrong Ways

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce Wayne Loves Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Bruce Wayne is Batman, But he tried so hard, Canon Rewrite, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Robin, M/M, Time Skips, Using Canon events
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: 五次Bruce以錯誤方式表達感情＋一次他終於做對了。5 times Bruce expressed his emotion in wrong ways  ＋ 1 time he did it right中文書面語
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	【BruceDick】Wrong Ways

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ 這是美國時間的Bruce生賀！！！！！（大喊）但是和生日其實沒有關係啦
> 
> ＊ BruceDick我快沒梗了XDDDDDD救命，下個月大少生日了咩<<< 其實大概有頭緒了

1.

Bruce Wayne從來不擅於說出自己的感受，特別是對於自己愛著的人。某種程度來說，他覺得要是說出了自己的感受，那麼別人便會知道他的心意，而美好的事物總會離他而去，甚至更大可能是被奪去。他一直不覺得這是一個多大的問題，直至他收養了Dick Grayson，和他截然不同的小鳥，他才意識到這可能是一個問題。

當他看見Dick在自己的面前被雙面人暴打的時候，他知道這一切都是他的錯。如果他沒有讓Dick成為羅賓的話，那麼Dick不會受到這種傷害，他從一開始就不應該讓Dick參與這場聖戰。當雙面人抓著Dick的頭髮，拿著球棒的時候，Bruce差點要失去理智，要不是Dick還倒在地上，那他必定會對雙面人做出無法饒恕的事情。

那瘦小的身軀在他雙手中幾乎沒有重量，而男生的呼吸也變得越來越薄弱，體溫逐漸在他手中流走。即使在Bruce被敵人攻擊得快將死去之時，他也沒曾如此害怕過。他無法失去Dick，這個念頭讓他幾乎要窒息，而更糟糕的是他無法帶著Dick到正規的醫院，為了他們的秘密，他只能把他帶到Leslie Thompkins的診所。

還好最後他成功救了他的羅賓鳥，否則他不會原諒自己，果然就如同他所想，美好的東西都會離他而去。這要停止下來，Bruce獨自打響這場聖戰就好，無需讓Dick陪著他走在這危險的道路。直至他確保Alfred會伴著Dick在Leslie的診所中得到治療之後，他不得不放下自己的私心，獨自離去，只為確定雙面人已經付出了代價。

Dick整整昏迷了一個星期，每天晚上他都會待在Dick的身邊，等著這個男孩甦醒，看守著他受傷的小鳥。他在內心已經決定好，無論如何他都不會讓Dick再成為他的助手，蝙蝠俠再也沒有羅賓。

只是他沒有想到Dick在甦醒之前會一直喊著蝙蝠俠，這幾乎撕碎了他的心。而男生看見他的時候，第一句話就是︰「你還活著……？」接下來他就和以前一樣，樂觀地說再幾個星期又可以一起工作了。對於Bruce來說，這實在太多了，他甚至無法好好地向著Dick說話。Bruce走到窗邊和他說他被開除了，不再有羅賓。

當Dick急躁地用手抓住他，激動地和他說他們是一個團隊時，Bruce不得不轉頭斥責Dick，Alfred插話阻止他過於嚴苛的責罵。Bruce的內心很清楚這件事和Dick一點關係都沒有，所有事情都是他引起的，而感受過小鳥在自己懷中逐漸失去溫度的恐懼後，Bruce只能以這種方式強行把Dick和羅賓的身份分離。

在他離開Dick的房間時，他聽見男生染上哭腔的聲音在道歉。Bruce深藍色的眼眸瞥向在床上的男孩，他的臉色仍然蒼白，絲毫不見應有的紅潤色彩，臉頰也因昏迷而凹陷。「你退出才是最好的。」Bruce無法看向Dick現在的模樣，這些都在提醒他的過失。在他離開之前，他可以聽到男生絕望地聲音在寂靜的空間中響起。「Alfred，我現在應該做甚麼？」他這樣說。

短短數字就這樣一直在Bruce的腦海和心中回盪，Bruce知道自己不僅讓Dick受到生理上的傷害，現在親手傷害他的心靈。自從Dick開始成為他的羅賓以來，他再也沒有聽見過男孩如此絕望的聲線。Bruce深明自己搞砸了，但Dick內心的傷總會癒合的，只是時間的關係。Bruce會保護Dick，即使他們都會受傷。

直至Dick離家出走那天，他才發現自己已經鑄成大錯。

2.

在他們第一次面對了稻草人的恐懼毒氣時，他目睹Dick吸入毒氣的狀態，後來男生和他說他在恐懼中看到最懼怕的惡夢中，是他覺得Dick不夠好，認為他不配成為一個羅賓，後悔把他從馬戲團的地板中拉起來。他應該要安撫Dick，而不是對於他的恐懼視若無睹。

Dick問他到底在中了毒氣後看見甚麼，他無法告訴男生到底自己看見了甚麼。他不能讓Dick看見他軟弱的一面，他是蝙蝠俠，他不需依賴羅賓來幫助他。所以他只是和他說︰「羅賓，甚麼都沒有，我甚麼都沒看見。」謊話。他當然看見了自己所有的恐懼，他的父母、愛的人一一死去，只有他孤伶伶的一個人活著。現在他的最新也是讓他最深的恐懼，把Dick當成了自己聖戰中的犧牲品。

他深怕自己在利用這個天真瀾漫的年輕男生，強迫他走在這條義警的路上。當年Dick在自己的懷中幾乎死去的模樣還深深烙印在他的腦海中，蒼白而且混身是血的Dick指責著他的錯誤，斥責他讓他成為羅賓才會道致他無法活出一個正常的童年。如果Bruce不是聽見Dick痛苦地哭喊出「蝙蝠俠，對不起」的話，他也許會迷失在惡夢之中，但是他的聲音把他拉回現實，他知道他要拯救他的羅賓，所以他醒過來了。

在把Dick送回到蝙蝠洞之後，他給他做了全身掃瞄，確保恐懼毒氣已經不在他的體內。自此之後，Dick一直向Bruce證明自己，他的訓練變得更勤奮，為了追捕稻草人，Dick甚至拼命地為了趕上已經起飛的飛機，想要證明他可以依靠自己解決這個事情。Bruce知道事情不對勁，在飛機炸開的時候，Bruce的心臟驟停，他馬上朝著Dick掉落的方向衝去。

所幸的是Dick掉落在大海之中，Bruce毫不猶豫地把蝙蝠車變成潛艇模式，接住了在海中墜落的Dick。男人快速地檢查Dick是否有任何傷口，還好他靈活的馬戲團男生應該在爆炸前數秒跳離了飛機，才不致受重傷。

這件事過後兩天，Dick仍然如同洩忿似地，不斷對著戴著稻草人面具的訓練人偶拳打腳踢。他沒有停下來，連生活作息也被改變了，他幾乎要住在蝙蝠洞之中。Bruce必須要喊停Dick這種懲罰似的行為，想要把Wayne的繼承人帶到資金集會裡，好讓他可以放鬆一下。

他看著Dick的自我懲罰，就像在害怕自己不足夠優秀般，急躁地證明並展示自己的能力，彷彿仍然沾染上恐懼毒氣。因此他說出來，讓他檢查一下身上是否還有沾染毒氣。Dick就像看穿了他會這樣說的原因︰「就像我害怕自己不足夠優秀一樣？」他的語氣中充斥著諷刺和懊惱，Bruce不知道應該開口說甚麼，說他只是擔心他過於努力？這樣他就會停下來了嗎？

在Bruce的沉默下，Dick又說了一句︰「還是說，經歷了這麼多，你害怕我說的是真的？」男生無法掩飾語氣中的落寞，他知道自己不會在Bruce的說話中得到安慰，也不需要Bruce安慰自己，所以他轉過頭便繼續擊打那些人偶。

Dick總是可以看出Bruce的想法，可是他看得不夠深。Bruce不認為這是Dick的錯，因為他才是那個不把自己想法說出口的人。而就算他知道自己的保護會傷害到Dick，他也至今無法改變這點。

3.

Dick長大的時間過得太快，Bruce總是感覺他還是那個13歲的小孩一樣。男生逐漸長大為優雅的青年，他再也不是那個會因為自己的責備而抽著鼻子證明自己的男生，不再是那個穿著綠色鱗片小短褲到處亂晃的小孩，也不再是只服從命令的助手。慢慢地，Dick和他的日常中多了大大小小的爭吵。

Bruce從來不愚蠢，他看出來自從Dick開始組成泰坦之後，日復日地，Dick想和自己有著平等的關係，而不是導師和助手。Dick也許會覺得他的命令是對他的不信任，甚至是不尊重他的想法，可是Bruce一次也沒有這樣想，他只是想要保護他的知更鳥。

事實上，要問Bruce的真實想法的話，對於Dick的念頭他感到很自豪。Bruce一直不希望Dick和自己走上一條黑暗的道路，Dick總是那般耀眼，還充滿愛和樂觀，和他截然不同。自從當了泰坦的領袖，Bruce知道他的目光是沒有錯的，青年天生就適合當領袖。他給予伙伴信任，而他們也報以同等的信任，Bruce真的為此而感到驕傲不已。

然而這樣不代表Bruce可以接受Dick主動和他提及離開的事情，當Dick提到要到Bludhaven讀大學的時候，Bruce知道已經無法再把他留在這裡。作為一個自小失去雙親的人，Bruce一直都是孑然一身似的長大，唯獨Alfred一直待在他身邊。Bruce是個億萬富翁，大家都會默認他擁有很多事物，且從不愁得不到想要的人。可事實上，Bruce唯一想要擁有的人，每天都在想要離開自己的邊緣上。

他知道Dick的離開是必然的結果，但他也無法眼睜睜地看著愛的人離開的情況。Bruce從不認為自己是在愛的人離開仍能笑著祝福的人，他很清楚自己對於人或事都有過重的保護欲和佔有欲，甚至到了偏執的地步，而渴望得到他平等對待以及自由的Dick無法在承受這些。

所以他以最差勁的方式，把Dick趕離自己的身邊。他不再在衝突中遷就Dick，每次他都爭論到底。直到Dick終於受不住離開自己身邊，不僅不再是他的羅賓，甚至逃離了Gotham。有時候他會想，要是他可以好好地讚賞Dick的所作所為，告訴他青年讓他有多自豪，支持他的自由意志並給予他自由，也許他們的關係就不會變成如此那樣。可是這一切都是他自作自受，他又一次使他們都受傷了。

4.

當Dick到了Bludhaven之後，Bruce仍然無法擺脫想要保護對方的感覺，他知道要是Dick知道了這件事之後，一定會為此大發雷霆，可是他無法控制在Gotham監測夜翼的一舉一動。最終他還是按捺不住跑到Bludhaven，看著Dick是否一切安好。畢竟在Bludhaven裡，幫派戰爭中幾乎是全年不休。如果Dick出了任何意外，任憑他再快，他也趕不及前往Bludhaven，所以他必須要確保青年可以照顧好自己。

然而Dick對Bruce的態度並不友善，Bruce知道青年不樂意他來到這裡，畢竟他們爭執了那麼久，就是因為Dick想要脫離他的控制。他清楚要是自己不注意語辭的話，那麼他們又會開始那無盡的爭執，一次又一次地。所以Bruce只是跟著Dick的腳步，沒有更多的說話，只是在身後檢查Dick的情況，確保他可以勝任在Bludhaven的守護者工作。

可是當事情超出了他們控制，Dick的生命受到威脅時，Bruce無法不掌握大局。他給Dick展示了新的技巧，下意識地想讓他回家。「你應該多來拜訪拜託蝙蝠洞。」他這樣說，但並沒有注意到這句話聽上去更像是帶有命令的含義。而他做得最錯的一件事，是把Dick拋在原地讓他獨自脫身，而自己則為他解決面前的敵人。

明顯這種做法傷害了Dick，青年覺得他仍然沒有把他當成是拍檔，理所當然地，他又一次生氣不已。只是Bruce從來沒有想過，Dick竟然會和他說出Gotham並不是他的真正故鄉，但現在Bludhaven才是他的故鄉。青年在否定自己給他的家，而這話讓Bruce無法承受，Dick又一次提醒了他，青年再也不是那隻小知更，現在他已經是可以獨自飛翔的小藍鳥。

所以Bruce蹌踉地回到蝙蝠車上，只有他知道，他幾乎是逃離Bludhaven這個地方。他本以為Dick再也不會接受自己在他身邊，可是Dick總是讓他驚喜不已，更讓他再次看見二人之間的不同。回到Gotham之後，他第一時間便繼續進行夜巡，沒有帶上Tim一起。他暫時不想看到並非Dick的羅賓，這天他等待天亮才回去。

在收到Alfred和他轉達Dick曾來電的事情後，他確信Dick只是想和他電話中解決他們之間的衝突，可是他卻無法控制自己，再一次回到Dick現在守護的城市之中。他沒有以Bruce Wayne，或是蝙蝠使的身份找上Dick，他知道青年的一切行蹤。為了給他的小藍鳥一個小驚喜，他特意打扮成Matches Malone的模樣，直接進入Bludhaven的警員酒吧中。他肯定Dick會注意到他的到來，而世上沒有其他事情，比看見Dick驚喜的笑容更吸引。

5.

當Dick成為夜翼，再加上他們互相更加了解彼此想法，相比過往，特別是Dick還在剛成為夜翼的那段時間，現在他們的衝突和爭執已經滅少許多。可是每一次Dick瀕死的情況都會讓觸發起Bruce對於Dick的保護欲。

在Dick於眾人面前假死之後，Bruce必須要再次確保青年有能力保護自己，而且他有一個任務需要讓Dick完成，只有他可以勝任這份工作。Bruce要Dick在一對一的肉搏中打敗他，在過程中他提出對他們而言也難以做出的事情。他需要Dick成為Spyral的特工，讓他調查出他們知道甚麼以及想知道甚麼，從而保護所有英雄們的身份。

他很清楚對於Dick來說，要他瞞騙自己的家人和好友們自己仍然活著的消息，是一件多麼過份的事情。如果可以的話，他也不願意讓Dick去做這樣的事情，對比讓他繼續維持「死亡」，Dick更無法接受自己竟然要背叛親友們對他的信任。他大可以好好地勸服Dick，讓他成為特工，或是允許他和其他重要的親友們說出真相。

可是有一部份屬於Bruce的私心，希望將Dick活著的消息據為己有，他不想讓任何人得知Dick還活著，至少不是現在。他知道Dick清楚Spyral對於蒙面的英雄們來說是有多危險，從一開始Dick便知道秘密身份的重要性，所以他肯定青年最終還是會接下這份任務，就像他還是羅賓時一樣，聽從蝙蝠俠的說話。

他們就這樣在只有二人的蝙蝠洞中不斷擊向對方，他要確保Dick有能力保護自己，他無法再看見Dick有任何意外。兩人絲毫沒有對對方留情，每一擊都是用盡全力，就算打到頭破血流，他們依舊沒有停下來。Bruce不僅希望知道Dick有能力應付這份差事，更是希望男生可以把自己的情緒發洩出來。

如他所料，Dick最後仍然到Spyral成為裡面的特工37號。在Dick感到安全進行秘密通訊的時候，無論Bruce在甚麼情況也好，除非是他瀕死狀態，否則只要聽見Dick的聲音透過加密頻道傳進耳裡時，Bruce也一定會回應。當Dick和他的報告特工37號被派外出執行任務時，Bruce只想確保他的男孩是安全的，直到他仍能以玩笑的語氣說出對死人來說還算不錯的時候，Bruce才鬆了一口氣。

他特意跑到Gotham的其中一座高樓的滴水獸上，看著日出的升起，聆聽著Dick的聲線。他能從Dick的語氣間聽出他有多想回家，可是他不能放縱他懷念Gotham，這只會讓Dick更難承受現在他被逼著完成的任務。

沒有人知道Bruce有多想念Dick，多想確保青年的安全，可他也必須忍耐下這種煎熬。於是他喚出了Dick的名字，打斷了他的話。Dick知道Bruce的想法，所以也沒有再說下去。

Gotham的夜空失去了劃破黑暗的小藍鳥。

+1

在Dick被KGBeast射傷腦袋的兩年後，Bruce終於可以再次看見屬於他的Dick，而不是那個看著他像看瘋子一樣的Ric。這段時間，他總會在Bludhaven裡找到他的青年，看著他的一舉一動，想要知道對方是否一切安好。

現在Bruce才發現原來只要Dick安好，就算他已經記不得自己，一切都已經足夠了。當Dick終於憶起過往所有事情之後，Bruce那套一直安放在蝙蝠車中的夜翼制服終於有用武之地。可是Dick恢復記憶的事情沒有他想像中那麼好，他看著青年因為夜翼和普通人身份的區別而受到折磨，甚至想要離開義警身份，因為擔心他無法以夜翼的身份和Bea在一起。

這次Bruce給他自己選擇，沒有要Dick按照他的方式去做。最終他發現自己無法以夜翼的身份，還能擁有普通生活，所以他放棄了。

Bruce在這麼多年間有所改變，他不再為了保護對方而限制他的行為，他讓他自己選擇。他也不再只是用錯誤的方法表達自己的心意。在Dick恢復記憶之後的第一個聖誕節，他主動邀請Dick回家渡過聖誕節。就算他沒有說出自己有多渴望他的小藍鳥回家，Dick也清楚Bruce有多想他回去，他已經多次明示暗示Dick回家過節。

當Dick回到家裡的時候，Bruce終於可以直面自己的心情。現在的他可以在不傷害Dick的情況下，好好地和他相處。在他們的聖誕小派對完結之後，他特意進入了Dick的房間。

「Bruce？」Dick有些好奇地問，似乎是沒有料到他突然會進入他的房間。Bruce清了清喉嚨，頭一次在青年的面前感到緊張。「我有些事情想和你說。」聽到他的話，Dick疑惑地看著他，腦海中在思考到底Bruce想和他說甚麼。

「我愛你，不是家人的那種愛。」太多說話，Bruce一時不知從何說起，所以他決定長話短說，直接把他自己的心意說出口。Dick的表情空白了數秒，隨後一個燦爛得連太陽也要自卑的笑容展露在他的面前，青年幾乎是撲進他的懷裡，用力地摟緊男人。「我也愛你，你不知道我等了多久。」在他懷中的Dick抬起頭看著他，那雙蔚藍色的眼睛閃閃生輝，Bruce情不自禁地低下頭吻上那等待已久的唇瓣。

看來坦承一點，也不會讓美好的事物流走。

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ 來說一下每個部份的引用：  
> 1\. Robin: Year One #2＋#3  
> 2\. Batman and Robin Eternal #2＋#3＋#6  
> 3\. Nightwing: Old Friends, New Enemies #2  
> 4\. Nightwing V2 #13＋#14  
> 5\. Nightwing V3 #29 ＋ Grayson #2  
> +1. Nightwing V4 #74 －#77


End file.
